Standing so close
by MissFourthOfJuly
Summary: When Blaine's older  and hot  brother comes into the scene, some things change for Rachel. Feelings she thought were gone come back...and others she never knew about arise.


**_CHAPTER 1 - INTRODUCING HIM  
><em>**

_**Hey Rach, I kinda need help with this number. Wanna come over & help me out? Pretty pretty please? :) - B**_

Rachel Berry smiled at that "pretty pretty please" Blaine had added at the end of the text. She knew how much he loved P¡nk's _Perfect_ and how he couldn't stop singing it, not even after their performance for Santana. And she had to admit, it was hard for her to resist singing with him.

She checked her phone one more time before grabbing her keys to meet Blaine. Nope, no new messages from Finn. She felt kind of abandoned. It was Saturday afternoon! Wasn't her boyfriend supposed to want to be with her? Apparently not.

It didn't take her more than 10 minutes to be on Blaine's front door. She rung the bell and the former Warbler appeared on the other side of the door in less than a minute.

"Rachel! Thank you so much for coming!" he was gladly surprised she had shown up so soon and greeted her with a hug that she returned.

"So, where's Kurt?" the girl asked as she took away her red coat.

"They had some kind of family lunch with Carole's sister in Columbus. Won't be back until tomorrow, I think" he politely guided her to his room.

"Oh" Rachel simply replied. So that was the reason why Finn didn't make any plans with her. But still...He should have told her that! Kurt told Blaine, why was she the last to know?

"So, you're all alone?" she sat in his bed.

"Nah, my brother is home for the weekend. But he's pretty much independent, so it's like I'm alone" Blaine smiled as he handed her the music sheets.

"I think I haven't met him..." Rachel thought out loud as she went through his setlist.

"Yeah, he moved to Boston two years ago for college and hardly ever drops by. So, I was thinking about some 80s power!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure you were" they both laughed. "So, duet? Solo?"

"At first I thought about a solo" Blaine sat next to her. "But then I rememberd our flawless performance at your basement" Rachel blushed and hid her face in the music sheets. "And thought that you may want to join me?".

"How could I say no to that?" Rachel replied. Blaine's smile grew wider and hugged her.

"I knew you would say yes!" he grinned.

"Hey, how could you be so sure? I could have always said no, you know?"

"Because then I would have reminded you that you, , owe me one duet since the moment you begged me to help you with Extraordinary Merry Christmas". Rachel simply hit him with the music sheets in his arm.

"So, what did you exactly had in mind?" she asked.

"Roxette!" he grinned and she smiled sweetly.

They started discussing songs and Rachel forgot about Finn for a while. She loved her relationship with Blaine: it was as easy as it could get.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a shirtless young man, not older than 25.

"Hey Blaine, you know where mum put the towels? Oh..." his expression changed when he spotted Rachel in the room.

"They're in the wardrobe in the hallway. Ryan, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my brother Ryan" Blaine said in a calm yet annoyed tone.

"Pleasure" Ryan smiled at Rachel.

"Same" she replied in a nervous tone.

There was an awkward silence in the room for about a minute.

"Ryan, weren't you going to have a shower?" Blaine asked, obviously trying to get his shirtless brother out of his room and out of their sight.

"Yeah, you guys have fun. But not too much, Blainey" the man smirked while blinking at his brother and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that" Blaine said looking down, ashamed.

"Oh, don't be" Rachel said. "I mean, I would have preferred a more formal meeting but hey, I have to get used to bizarre meetings if I want to make it in the business".

Blaine smiled to her, as if he was thanking her.

"So, I was thinking that _Dangerous_ would be perfect..."

Rachel glanced to the door one last time, the image of Blaine's hot brother (she may had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she was blind) before getting back to her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So, from the moment I read Matt Bomer was rumored to play Blaine's brother, I felt the urge to write this! <strong>

**I know it's short, but I was wishing on a popular opinion before deciding if it's worth it to continue it. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm Spanish! **

**- C**


End file.
